Dulces de coco
by ArminGamer
Summary: Kurokiba estaba extrañado de que su señorita no lo buscara, así que, ¿Que otra cosa podría hacer, más que buscarla? RyouxAlice


Dulces de Coco.

148...149...150 flexiones.

Ryou susurró cansado, sentándose en el suelo y secando su sudoroso rostro con el paño de mano, que había traído para después de entrenar.

Dirigió su mano al termo de agua a su lado, destapando la botella y beber todo el liquido de ella. Miró extrañado su entorno, encontrándose curiosamente solo en la habitación que usaba para entrenar. Normalmente su señorita lo - interrumpía- visitaba cuando lo necesitaba, o simplemente se fastidiaba de estar sola todo el rato.

Colocó el paño sobre sus hombros, tomando la botella y su camisa antes de levantarse. Lo mejor seria darse un baño, para evitar regaños por estar sudoroso y poder buscar a su albina novia. Sonrió ante el ultimo pensamiento, encaminándose hacia el baño frente a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta de aquella habitación, dirigiéndose así al baño principal, encontrando al cruzar a una joven sirvienta sacudiendo el polvo de los cuadros.

-Buenos días, joven Kurokiba - saludo una joven sirvienta sonrojada, dejando de quitar el polvo de unos cuadros al verlo pasar. El joven asintió como un saludo, ignorando el porque del sonrojo de la chica. Arqueó una ceja, bajando un poco el rostro, recordando así que no se había puesto la camisa.

Se encogió los hombros despreocupado, de cualquier forma iba a bañarse.

Se propuso continuar su camino, cuando recordó algo y se detuvo un momento.

-¿Sabe donde esta la señorita? - pregunta sin desviar la mirada de la chica, notando lo nerviosa que esta se ponía y no le veía a la cara.

-N-no lo sé, joven - susurro - esta mañana estaba en la biblioteca y pidió que por favor, no fuera molestada.

-Ya veo - murmuro - ¿Sigue allá?

La chica negó con la cabeza ruborizada.

-Luego de eso, no supe más de la señorita Alice porque fui a regar el jardín, joven - respondió nerviosa.

-Gracias - agradeció, retomando el camino al baño. Ni modo, ya iría a buscar a la albina por su propia cuenta, después de todo, su novia no iba tan lejos, sin pedirle -exigirle- que la acompañara primero.

Hacia poco más de un mes que habían formalizado su relación, y la verdad era, que el chef pelinegro estaba muy feliz. Si es cierto, Alice era una chica muy... Particular. Tanto como maestra como novia, pero era por fin su novia, así que no había nada de que quejarse. Le gustaba mucho como ella es, y ella lo aceptaba a el como es. ¿Que más podría pedir?

Siguió por el pasillo, aun pensativo con el paradero de su señorita. Cuando un dulce aroma llego a sus fosas nasales... Olía a coco y almíbar. Alzo una ceja curioso, desviando su paso tranquilo hacia la fuente de ese aroma.

No estuvo sorprendido cuando al asomar -con cuidado de no ser descubierto- su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, se encontrara con Alice de espalda, preparando algún platillo. Trato desde la distancia adivinar que pudiera estar haciendo, frustrándose un poco al no poder detallar más que restos de coco rallado en un recipiente, y una que otro utensilio en la encimera.

Suspiro, ya se enteraría luego pensaba, entrecerrando la puerta - sin dejar de verla- despacio, antes de irse a su habitación.

Agudizó su oído cuando escucho un leve gemido de satisfacción, notando como la albina había llevado a su boca un poco de lo que sea, que estuviera preparando. De repente sintió su garganta un poco mas seca, así que, entraría a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua... Y ver que pudiera darle tal gusto a su lady.

-¿Que hace, my lady? - cuestionó Kurokiba, cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras de si. Notando lo hermosa que se veía su señorita, con aquel vestido negro manga larga que vestía.

Tal vez no se lo haya dicho, pero a Kurokiba le encantaba cuando ella vestía ropa como esas.

Alice lo miro desde su posición, girando su rostro por encima de su hombro. Sonrió.

-Probando algunas recetas - respondió girándose por completo, pidiéndole que se acerque a donde estaba, ocultando de su vista lo que preparó.

Ryou se encontró dudoso. Sintiéndose un poco incomodo al acercarse oloroso hacia ella. La miro cuestionando con la mirada, si debía ir así como estaba o no.

Alice suspiro, llevando sus manos a la cadera e inflar levemente sus mejillas.

-¡Ryou-kun, te estoy pidiendo que vengas a probar! - dijo aun con la misma posición. Ryou no tuvo más que ir hacia ella, previniendo de pararse frente de la encimera donde estaba su lady.

La albina sonrió, dándose la vuelta rápidamente y tomar en un plato pequeño, un delicado confitado de coco en el.

-La verdad es que se que esta delicioso, pero quisiera que probaras un poco, Ryou-kun - expreso girándose delicadamente con el plato en su mano, sonriendo sonrojada.

Kurokiba se controlo de no sonrojarse, al notar en la mirada de su lady, la ilusión más pura que le había visto hace tiempo. Se rasco la nuca, desviando la mirada de sus ojos posandolos, casi inconsciente, sobre los labios contrarios. Estaban curvados en una sonrisa, tornándose brillantes más de lo normal seguramente por la probada que dio, antes de que el entrara a la cocina.

-Puedo probar todo lo que quiera? - cuestiono.

La chef asintió alegre. Colocando el plato en la mesa, esperando que el chico tomara el dulce. Parpadeo confundida, cuando el chico aparto un poco el plato, inclinándose en la encimera y encontrarse en segundos, con los labios del pelinegro.

Se sonrojo con fuerza, correspondiendo el suave beso, sintiendo su rostro enmarcado por las manos del chico. Kurokiba besaba con cuidado los dulces labios de Nakiri, cuidado de quitar con sus labios los restos del almíbar de los contrarios. Deleitándose con la mezcla de sabores de ambos dulces.

Entreabrió sus ojos, notando los párpados de su lady aun cerrados al ser besada. Detuvo el beso con lentitud, aun estando cerca de su rostro, recibiendo en su rostro el acelerado respirar de la chica. Abrió sus labios lo suficiente, para sacar su lengua y lamer el resto del confitado en las comisuras de la chef.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, cuando la vio temblar por un escalofrío al sentir su cálida lengua sobre su blanca y suave piel. Se irguió, llevando un dedo a su propia comisura, saboreando el dulce que quedo de ellos entre el beso, notando con satisfacción la cara sorprendida y colorada de su señorita.

Sus ojos se desviaron por fin al dulce en el plato, llevando su mano hacia el y tomarlo entre sus dedos. Lo llevo a su boca y comenzó a saborear. Ignorando a propósito la expectante mirada de su lady sobre el.

Masticó y saboreó todo el dulce. Mientras la albina no podía evitar sentir toda su cara de un intenso color rojo, y una vergüenza absoluta. No se había esperando aquello por parte de Ryou... Sin embargo, no era algo que le habia desagradado para nada, desvío la mirada un segundo, avergonzada de sus pensamientos antes de volverla a posar en el chico frente a ella.

-Delicioso - revelo, mirando a su lady por fin. Quien sonrió con orgullo - y con sus mejillas aun rojas- desde su posición - pero... - agrego, borrando la sonrisa de su níveo rostro, por una curiosa expresión. Llevo una mano a su rostro, acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de la chica - esta mucho más delicioso, cuando lo pruebo de mi lady - finalizo deslizando su pulgar con cuidado, en su labio inferior, llevando ese mismo pulgar a su boca y lamerlo, sin dejar de mirarla Intensamente.

Kurokiba le dedico una ultima mirada a su lady, llevando otro poco del dulce en el plato a su boca y caminar a la salida de la cocina. Sintiendo la mirada de Alice sobre su espalda, seguramente impactada y avergonzada aun.

Sonrió sin que ella pudiera verlo, caminando por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación, relamiéndose sus labios con un brillo pícaro en su mirada. Tal vez, debería decirle a su lady, que guarde un poco de esos dulces para más tarde en la noche.


End file.
